Night of Truth
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Six months after the Bueno Nacho Incident, Shego watches Kim and witnesses the hero have a night terror. What will happen next? (One Shot for now) [Disney owns Kim Possible, not me.]


Night of Truth

Shego sat in a tree outside the Possible Residence and only watched as Kim slept in her room. It was now Fall, and Shego could feel a slight chill in the air as leaves blew across the ground in front of her. The green antihero felt a twinge of pain in her back. _Damnit, Pumpkin!_ Shego cursed. Shego just got out of the infirmary a few days ago after almost six months of recovering after the Bueno Nacho Incident, and her back still gave her trouble. In spite of the chill and the mild pain she was in, Shego felt compelled to watch Kim. That day six months ago terrified Shego. Her Kimmie was so close to stepping over a line she would never come back from that night. Shego frowned and shivered at the thought. An Evil Kim scared Shego more than Evil Buffoon ever could and that was saying something. Also, the thought of an Evil Kim made Shego angry because, although Shego would never admit it openly, Kim's kind and humble heart was part of what made Shego fall for the redhead hero in the first place. Shego laughed softly and shook her head at the thought. _I am in love with my enemy, even after she tried to kill me!_ The antihero conceded to herself. _How messed up are you, girl?_ Shego thought.

As Shego continued to watch Kim sleep, the girl who hadn't moved an inch since Shego began her vigil began to sweat and stir in her bed. As Kim tossed and turned, Shego watched the redhead start mumbling frantically to herself. Shego saw the girl mouth a single word over and over in this frantic fashion, "Stop!" Shego didn't waste any time and quickly made her way inside Kim's room. As Shego reached for Kim in the night, Kim jolted awake and screamed, "Shego!" The exclamation surprised Shego and made the antihero melt into the shadows out of years of instinct.

Shego watched as Anne Possible burst through the door and gently cradled her daughter as the girl broke down. Shego was shocked as she watched Kimmie lose control of her emotions, shaking and bawling in her mother's tender arms. _What happened to you, Kimmie?_ Anne Possible unknowingly gave voice to Shego's question when Kim calmed down enough to speak. "Mom…" Kim started, her voice heavy with fear and sadness. "…I killed Shego." Anne looked at her in shock. "I didn't want to!" Kim said as she looked into her Mom's eyes. "Wade's super suit functions on similar stress trigger technology as the Centurion Project, but he must have miscalculated or something because the suit started to back feed on itself and make me angrier than I already was." Shego didn't know at this point if Kim was still talking about the night terror or what really happened. "That coupled with the stress of having my date turn out to be a decoy working for Drakken…" Kim's emotions threatened to overwhelm her again. "…I almost killed her." Anne kissed her daughter's forehead. "Kim, you've been having the same terror for weeks every night. I never woke you because I was scared you would accidentally hurt me, so I watched you." Anne said as Kim looked at her startled. Anne put a hand on Kim's. "I noticed something. Tell me. When does the vision end?" Kim squeezed her Mom's hand and swallowed. "After I kick Shego into the tower, I look down. She doesn't move at all, and I wake up screaming." Anne nodded. "Why does seeing Shego motionless scare you?" Kim looked at Anne in shock. "I kill Shego! That would scare any sane person!" Kim snapped.

Anne looked over toward the darkened area when Shego was hiding. "I know you're there. You can come out." Shego was too stunned to argue and slowly stepped into the light. Kim's misty eyes widened. In an acrobatic leap, Kim tackled Shego, but the redhead didn't throw a punch. Instead, the hero kissed Shego passionately as tears ran down her cheeks. Then, Kim seemed to wake up completely and jumped away from Shego in shock. "I-I just…" Kim stammered. "It's nice to see you, too, Princess." Shego snickered. "I knew you liked it when we fought, but Miss Goodie Two Shoes is in love with me? I thought you and the Buffoon..." Anne expected Kim to be angry with Shego at the mocking tone she was using, but Kim only shook her head and giggled. Kim flashed Anne a quick nonverbal plea for privacy. Anne nodded and respectfully left the room.

Once he Mom was gone, Kim explained. "Me and Ron?" Kim questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that kiss didn't fry your brain?" Shego was genuinely intrigued by that. "Ron and I are good friends, but I would never date him. He's too immature. I need someone who doesn't lose it when a new bigger version of a cheap fast-food joint doesn't carry a particular item that others in the chain carry. Someone who doesn't freak at a bug or monkey just because of phobias. A fighter who doesn't engage in 'slapsies' with a mad scientist but actually can kick ass. Ron is my Team Go, Shegch." Kim said gently as she moved to within centimeters of Shego's body and kissed her again. This time, it wasn't as wild but has the same passion. "You are my freedom." Kim said gently when they broke apart. "Team KiGo?" Kim asked gently. Shego smiled. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk. The expression was an honest to goodness smile, "Team KiGo."

 **Please read and Review.**


End file.
